If Only For Tonight
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: After a horrible break up, Tyler Breeze is out looking to forget about everything and everyone. When he finds a little hole in the wall bar, he plans to do exactly that. That is until he runs into the one person that some how always seemed to get under his skin. Will his night be completely ruined or will he find solace in someone he never thought possible?
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE.**

 **Note: I'm not sorry for shipping this. And there's only 1 other fic out there. But these boys are polar opposites and I need that in my life. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **If Only For Tonight**_

Hot.

Humid.

Sticky.

It all described the late evening air around Tyler. Usually, he'd complain about how it would cause his hair to frizz, but tonight he just didn't care. He also didn't care how it was causing sweat to bead above his perfectly manicured brows.

He'd been walking around for the last couple of hours, searching for the perfect place to hide himself away in for a while. A place no one knew him, a place he didn't know anyone. He looked around, smirking when he saw a small bar, a little hole in the wall type place just a door or two down from where he was standing. It would be perfect.

Once he reached the door, he pushed it open, sighing contentedly as a rush of cold, filtered air rushed over him. It cooled the sweat on him, sending a shiver down his spine.

The loud music playing enveloped him, the strong scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke permeating the air. His nose wrinkled, hating the smell, but kind of enjoying the slow country music that was filling the air around him. It wasn't his usual, but at that moment, he wanted to be as far away from normal as he could be.

And this place was perfect.

He eased up to the bar, finding that most of the crowd was older men probably in their late thirties, a few women were scattered around, but still pretty scarce. Most of them were dressed alike; jeans, boots, even a couple cowboy hats. Yeah, he was so far out of his usual it was almost funny.

He winked at one younger looking man, the dark hair and piercing blue eyes instantly catching his attention. For a roughneck, he was good looking and his body was clearly hard and well build, the muscles outlined in his tight t-shirt and ripped up blue jeans. Tyler wondered if he might want a little company at the end of the night.

He turned back to the bar, finding an empty bar stool. His eyes flickered across the back, looking over the various alcohols the bar carried. Most he'd heard of, some were new.

The bartender started over from the other side of the bar, a smirk on his lips. He was clearly amused, his crinkled eyes looking over Tyler; a designer t-shirt that clung to his chest, designer jeans that hugged every single curve of his tight ass and thick thighs. He was sure the look was topped off with the latest style of shoes on Tyler's feet, even if he couldn't see them.

He was a pretty thing, the barkeep couldn't deny that, with his blond hair pulled back into a small bun and wandering blue eyes. "I think you might be lost son," he chuckled, setting his hands on the bar and leaning forward, leaving only a foot between them. "This little bar here don't serve the stuff _someone like yous_ used to."

The usual, snarky smirk took its place on Tyler's pink lips. "And pray tell what might _someone like me_ be used to?" he asked, his tone deep and cocky. If this guy wanted to give him grief about how he looked, he'd certainly show him that the clothes didn't match his sour mood.

The bartender's smirk started to fade, a deep frown taking its place. "We don't serve champagne or the like around here, pretty boy."

Tyler shook his head, shrugging slightly. "Then I guess whiskey's gonna have to do, now isn't it?" he retorted, pointing to the back of the bar dismissively.

"On the rocks or straight?"

Tyler leaned forward on one elbow, giving his best smile. "A double, straight," he answered, clearly enjoying the way the bartender gave him an even darker look. He knew he was getting on his nerves and he loved it. He watched the other man pour his drink, before walking back and grumbling out the amount. Tyler easily paid it and took his glass, flashing one last smile.

"Stop harassing the bartender Breezy."

Tyler instantly spun around, nearly spilling his drink as his blue eyes locked with playful green ones. "Crowe," he growled, his voice dropping. His lips thinned into a tight line. "What are you doing here?"

Solomon shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes flicking down to the amber liquor in Tyler's glass. He was surprised to see something so strong in his hand. "I was about to ask you the same thing," he started, as he handed his empty bottle to the bartender and took the fresh one he was being offered. "We're pretty far away from the country club."

"Fuck off," Tyler snapped, turning his head and swallowing down his entire drink in a couple of gulps. It burned on the way down, making his eyes slightly water. "I can drink wherever I want." He turned to the bar and slammed his glass down, his eyes snapping back to Solomon. "What's someone like _you_ doing here? You're about as out of place as I am."

Solomon smirked, once again shrugging as he shoved his free hand into his front pocket. He lifted his beer to his lips, taking a slow swig of the ice-cold beer. He let the rim pop free from between his lips before he pointed it towards Tyler. "I don't stand out like you do in that get up," he teased, one dark brow cocking upwards. Actually, he fit right in with dark blue jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. The only difference was he wore a beanie instead of a cowboy hat.

Tyler's jaw tightened. He'd only gone out to try to forget his personal problems for a short while, not complicate them more with the one person that always seemed to get under his skin with the slightest of ease. He turned towards the bar, ordering another double, this time on the rocks.

Solomon watched Tyler closely, ready and waiting for the impending comeback he knew would fly from those perfect lips. He was more than a little shocked when all he heard was silence, Tyler only sipping at his drink. He tossed his head to the side, the bartender taking the hint and leaving the two alone. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, taking a seat.

Tyler's eyes narrowed, turning his head away. "Why do you care?" he asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Because you're sitting in a busted down cowboy bar drinking whiskey," Solomon answered, keeping his eyes on Tyler's averted face. He took another swig of his beer, knowing there was something serious going on. "This ain't you at all."

Tyler looked over, the glower leaving his face as he took the barstool right next to Solomon. He really didn't want to answer him, but he knew if he didn't he'd only be pestered until he finally gave in. Solomon had a knack for doing just that. His jaw tightened, his eyes falling to the ball of ice in his glass. He swallowed hard, thinking about everything that was going wrong in his life and sighed, "William left me."

Solomon's eyes widened, his heart giving a twist in his chest. He hadn't expected it to be that serious. "Oh," he murmured, looking down at his bottle. "I'm sorry man, that's… uh… that's real shitty." He was in shock, knowing just how much Tyler had cared about the older man. It had been all too obvious at the Performance Center, the two of them just had a chemistry that couldn't be matched.

Tyler blinked back the burning of tears, telling himself that he couldn't break down like this again. He forced out a pitiful chuckle, shaking his head. "Yeah, it was bound to happen though, right? He's here in Orlando at the Center while I'm all over the country on the main roster." His eyes focused on his drink as he took a drink. His hand was shaking as he set the glass back down. He shook his head again, thinking he had to change the direction of the conversation. He couldn't handle talking about William right then. "So, how's the Indie scene since you left?"

Solomon shrugged, leaning back against the barstool's low back. "Not bad, feels good to be back. Kinda lonely at night though," he explained, Tyler's eyes turning towards him curiously. "Single life and all."

Tyler's eyes snapped to meet Solomon, catching a flicker of sadness in the usually playful eyes. His heart gave an uncomfortable lurch in his chest. "Oh," he murmured, looking back at his drink. "I'm sorry." He meant it. After a moment of silence, he looked back over, forcing a soft smile on his lips. "We must be some unlucky guys."

Solomon chuckled, the two of them sharing a soft look. This was the most cordial the two of them had ever been towards one another and it happened to be in a dusty cowboy bar. "Well, you always said I was an Uggo, maybe that's why," he teased, watching as a shot of guilt crossed Tyler's handsome face.

Tyler recovered quickly, his eyes narrowing; smirk fully in place once again. This was their usual banter back and forth, just more relaxed. This was almost comfortable and friendly even. "Well then, let me buy the Uggo a drink," he teased, motioning for the bartender to come back.

Solomon laughed, ordering two shots of tequila. "How about ya just sit down and have some drinks with me? Kill the loneliness a bit?" he suggested, lifting one shot glass. He waited until Tyler did the same. He clinked their glasses together before throwing his back, swallowing the burning liquid.

"Jesus!" Tyler exclaimed, shaking his head as he set his glass back down. He shuddered, his stomach protesting the clear alcohol. "How the fuck do people do those?"

Solomon only chuckled, ordering two more. "Can we get some training wheels?" he asked, the bartender nodding before he set down a couple slices of lime and a salt shaker. "Here, give me your hand," he said, holding his out. "A lot of people have to do it like this."

Tyler wasn't fully sure he was okay with giving Solomon his hand, but the alcohol was already clouding his mind. He held his left hand out, his cheeks flushing once Solomon took his hand. It was warm, so warm and the heat rushed up his arm into his chest.

He almost jerked away when Solomon leaned forward and licked the patch of skin just below his thumb, moistening it. If he was sober, he knew he would've yanked his hand back in disgust. Instead, he just swallowed hard, thinking it had been a long while since he'd felt another person's tongue on him.

Solomon tipped the salt shaker and sprinkled the little while granulates on the damp skin. He replaced it on the bar, his hand still holding Tyler's. "Now, you lick that, take the shot and suck the juice outta the lime right after," he instructed, giving Tyler's hand a squeeze before letting it go and handing over the shot.

Tyler nodded, taking the shot glass in his right hand. He watched Solomon hold his own glass up. He did exactly as he was told. Clumsily, he licked the salt on his hand, took the shot and reached for a lime slice, which he quickly bit into and sucked as much juice as he could down. He still shuddered, finding the lime neutralized the burning of the tequila.

Solomon's laugh mixed with the country music, his smile wide. "Good job Breezy!" he praised, setting his empty glass down on the bar. "Wanna try somethin' else?"

Tyler nodded, his eyes burning as he set his own glass down. "How do you get used to that kind of taste?" he asked, gasping for a breath. He looked up, his heart skipping a beat to see such a joyful expression on the other man's face. He'd never seen him look so relaxed before. Usually at the Performance Center Solomon was nothing but focused on what he needed to know and do. It left very little time for him to goof off.

Solomon turned to the bartender and ordered a various array of shots for the two of them. Together they went shot for shot, finding that the more they did, the better they tasted. The time seemed to fly by and their once sparse conversation was now going full force, filled with laughter and jokes.

"You dance?" Tyler suddenly asked, a slow, but upbeat tune starting from the DJ. He smirked, meeting Solomon's eyes. "Because I do."

Solomon shook his head, his already wide smile growing. "Nah, man, I got two left feet," he said, more than a little surprised to see Tyler shrug and start off towards the little dance floor alone. He cocked his head to the side, watching as the blond started to sway around the floor, letting the music lead him.

His smile softened, thinking that it was the first time he'd ever seen Tyler act like a regular person. He wasn't being stuck up, he wasn't flaunting his gorgeousness or how good his body looked, he was just being himself.

He liked it and maybe he even liked _Tyler_ a little bit.

He sat straight up at that thought, his brows drawing together. He shook his head, telling himself not to think like that. Him and Tyler were just out killing their loneliness together, he wasn't trying to find someone to take his mind off Apollo and he knew Tyler wasn't out looking for anyone to rid his mind of Regal. Besides they wouldn't work, even if it was something as simple as a one night stand, there was no way their bodies would be compatible.

"I think your boy's gettin' hit on Sol," the bartender said, breaking the trance that Solomon was sitting in. He pointed to where the dark headed man with the ripped up jeans was now holding Tyler close, leading him around the dance floor like it was the easiest thing in the world.

A surge of heated jealousy surged through Solomon, his eyes narrowing on the man. "Yeah, better nip that in the bud," he hissed, standing and walking over. He didn't understand why he had such a problem with the rough neck holding Tyler to him, twirling him around the floor like they were meant to be, but he wasn't going to let it keep going.

Tyler was nothing but smiles, the other man holding him perfectly against his hard body before spinning him around and pulling him back in. He held tight to him, his feet light and little off. He looked up into the bright eyes, thinking that yeah, he wouldn't mind going home with him. What was one night?

"Hope you don't mind me cuttin' in cowboy," Solomon said, sliding in between the two as they parted for a spin. He took Tyler's hand and pulled his slimmer body to him, noticing the hardened look on the cowboy's face. He only smirked, leading Tyler away. Nobody else was going to put their hands on Tyler tonight.

"You're no fun," Tyler hissed in disappointment, both of them stumbling. He gave a small pout. "He was good."

Solomon's eyes shot up from their feet to meet Tyler's. "Yeah, I saw that," he muttered, his eyes returning to their feet. He tried hard to get his feet to follow Tyler's. "But you said you dance, so I'm trying." He stumbled again, Tyler almost tripping over his sporadic movements. "Shit, this is fuckin' hard."

Tyler only laughed, wrapping both arms around Solomon's neck, pulling them even closer as the song eased into a slower one, one meant for couples. "Just sway for a bit," he encouraged, Solomon's hands moving down to rest on his hips. "Yeah, like that Uggo." He was teasing, those green eyes shooting up with a mischievous glint. His heart skipped a beat. He'd never noticed just how much they sparkled like highly polished emeralds.

They continued to say in silence, the two of them keeping their eyes locked together, forgetting about everything around them but the music. It was the closest they'd ever been outside the ring. Solomon's hold was perfect around Tyler, creating one of the most intimate atmospheres he'd ever felt. Intense couldn't even begin to describe the air between them.

"You're not too bad," Tyler finally said, almost breathlessly as the song ended and an upbeat one took over. He barely noticed as the dance floor started to fill with a few more people.

Solomon's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, well, we just swayed around a bit," he answered, pulling back and breaking the contact between them. He wouldn't admit that he was a little embarrassed and flattered all at the same time. He finally stepped back, ready to take his seat back at the bar.

Tyler followed, his eyes landing on the rough neck he'd originally been dancing with. He shot him a playful wink, thinking that there was plenty of night left. They could still have some fun after him and Solomon parted ways.

He took his original vacated seat and watched as Solomon ordered another beer. He let the dark headed man take a drink before his mouth engaged before his brain could keep up. "So, you never really told me why you and Apollo split," he said, turning to the bartender and ordering a beer as well.

Instantly, Solomon's entire body tensed, his eyes refusing to the leave the top of the bar. He gave his head a small shake. He really didn't want to talk about it. "I guess the same reason you and Regal did," he finally answered, hoping Tyler would leave it at that. Sure, him and Apollo weren't as serious as Tyler and Regal, but he'd felt really strongly about the other man. "It's hard to maintain a relationship when you don't see each other that often."

Tyler could feel the hurt and frustration in Solomon's voice. He nodded, slowly reaching over and patting Solomon's hand. "He broke it off then?" he asked, hating the way Solomon's body seemed to tighten even further. He felt bad for asking.

A thought struck him and he smirked, curling his fingers around the larger hand, those green eyes resting on their joined hands. "Hey, you want some payback?"

Solomon was confused, his eyes looking up from their hands to Tyler's spiteful expression. "What?" he asked almost dumbly.

"Do you want some payback?" he asked again, scooting to the edge of his barstool and leaning in. His hand tightened even more around Solomon's hand. "Show him what he's missing out on." He smirked, watching the confusion on Solomon's face start to fade. "Because I'd do anything to make William feel even just a fraction of how I feel right now."

Solomon looked back at their hands, thinking that it would be nice to give Apollo a taste of how it felt, but he wasn't spiteful about their break up. He knew it wasn't easy to maintain a long distance relationship. But he could understand where Tyler was coming from. He lived in Orlando, him and Regal would've seen each other at least once or twice a week without a problem. He'd at least hear what Tyler had in mind. "What're you thinkin'?"

Tyler leaned in even closer, his voice dropping into an excited whisper. "Let's take a selfie together, show them that we don't need them," he explained with a devious smile. "William was always really possessive, so seeing me with someone else like this will really dig into him."

Solomon couldn't help but chuckle. It was childish, but then again Tyler could be pretty childish himself. And if he did do this for Tyler, he didn't have to send the picture to Apollo. "Okay, I'll indulge you," he agreed, pulling back and taking a drink of his beer. "So, what kind of selfie are you thinkin'?"

Tyler only smiled. "Finish your beer and we'll make use of that corner over there," he said, pointing to the far corner before the bathrooms. He also sat back, grabbing his beer and chugging it down. He barely finished when he slammed the bottle down and grabbed Solomon's arm, pulling him into the empty corner. The lights were low but still bright enough that he wouldn't have to use the flash. He turned to Solomon, smiling. "Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Kiss me! We gotta make this look real!" Tyler huffed, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. "You don't understand how bad I want this to hurt. And _you're_ the last person he'd ever expect me to be out with."

"I feel like I should be insulted," Solomon returned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And who said I'd even want to kiss _you_ anyway?" He saw the excitement start to drain from Tyler, leaving an awkward, almost put out look in its place. He smirked, thinking it was funny to see that Tyler wasn't used to being rejected.

Tyler looked down at his phone. "I guess just a picture together would work," he murmured, flipping the phone over a couple of times in his hands, feeling almost foolish for thinking that his plan would just go without Solomon raising any qualms. Scratch that, he felt completely stupid.

Solomon's heart gave a flip in his chest, unable to ignore Tyler's unintentional kicked puppy look. He cursed under his breath, knowing the other man wasn't doing it on purpose. "I'm fuckin' with you," he finally said, taking a step closer and wrapping an arm around the slim waist. Already this felt better than it should. "Get the camera on and lets get this over with."

Tyler nodded, hurrying to get his camera up for a selfie. He moved in a little closer to Solomon, watching as their bodies grew closer on his screen. He felt his cheeks warm as he realized how much smaller he was compared to Solomon. Sure, he was a little taller, but Solomon's body was wider, bulkier than his. It would easily cover his if it were above him.

A burst of heat covered his face at that thought before he willed it away. He couldn't think like that at the moment, not about Solomon. It was just going to a quick little peck, just long enough to snap a photo and then there would be space between them again. And then at the end of the night he'd ask that cute little cowboy if he was interested in going home with him.

His head turned, blue met green and he froze. There wasn't but a few inches separating them, but he couldn't ignore how handsome Solomon looked so close. He swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, moving in a little closer. "Just a quick peck," he murmured, barely able to hear Solomon's confirmation.

Solomon was the one to close the last little bit of space between their lips. Once the petal soft skin touched his lips, his heart began to do flip after flip in his chest. He couldn't ignore the sudden, serious spark of chemistry between them. It left his body humming with little waves of attractions.

Tyler felt it too, electricity shooting through his entire body, making him tremble and his heart pound. He never imagined that Solomon's lips would be so soft. They were nothing like the rest of him. Quickly, he held up his phone and pressed the button a couple of times, capturing their kiss. After he heard the shutter the last time, his hand fell back to his side, Solomon's hand cradling his cheek as his back was pushed up against the wall.

Solomon put more pressure on their lips, his body pushing into Tyler's, enjoying the feel of them together. He let out a low groan, Tyler's free hand sliding up to rest on the back of his neck, the long fingers toying with the little bit onyx of hair that was poking out from under his beanie. After another moment or two, he pulled back, pressing his forehead against Tyler's. Their eyes met.

Tyler smirked, the air white-hot and crackling between them. His tongue dragged along his lower lip, getting just the tiniest of taste of Solomon. He liked it.

He smirked, tugging Solomon back in so he could capture those sweet lips with his, his hand grasping the back of his neck. Their lips barely touched and he parted his lips and ran his tongue across Solomon's lower lip. It was a quick, silent question to seek entrance into the other man's mouth. He hat to act on that spark he felt between them. He had to know, had to feel, how Solomon really kissed.

Solomon let out a guttural groan, his hand moving from Tyler's face to the back of his neck. He pulled him in closer as his body pressed even harder against Tyler's. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to meet the blond's. He let out a strangle whimper at Tyler's tastes. He'd expected it to be sweet and heavy, but instead it was bitter from the alcohol with only the slightest touch of sweetness. He couldn't help but smirk, moving so he could devour the other man's mouth. And devour it he did, his tongue surging into Tyler's mouth so he could search every nook and cranny.

Tyler merely whimpered, thinking he'd never been kissed quite so desperately as Solomon was doing. He was used to be dominated but Solomon, he didn't give him the chance to fight back. It was almost overwhelming, but also completely perfect. It felt like they'd been kissing for years, Solomon seemed to know exactly where to stroke his tongue to turn his brain to complete mush. He only hoped to keep up with each flick and swipe against his.

Solomon groaned, pushing his hips up into Tyler's, the breathless pant telling him that he wasn't the only one feeling it. Honestly, he hadn't felt so good from just kissing another person in too long. After a few more, slower, strokes of their tongues together, he pulled back. He kept his arm wrapped around Tyler's waist as his eyes opened half way and ran over Tyler's flushed face.

Fuck, it was beautiful. It made Solomon want to know how far he could get Tyler undone. He wanted to see how much more beautiful be could be in a mess of passion. Mentally, he kicked himself for thinking that way, especially about Tyler, and licked his lips. He could feel and taste Tyler's bitter breath. "Did you get it?" he finally asked, more than a little breathlessly.

Tyler only nodded, completely void of the ability to speak. When was the last time someone had kissed him like that? Who was the last person to get him to the point he could barely even think? In that moment, the picture and wanting revenge was completely forgotten, all he wanted was to continue tasting those lips. He leaned back in, ready to do just that.

Solomon took a step back, evading the kiss and breaking all contact between them. He knew if he allowed another kiss to happen, he would try his hardest to keep it from stopping there. He wouldn't let Tyler go until he'd had all of him. He couldn't risk that. "Maybe you should send it then," he said, sucking in a much needed breath, hoping it would do somehow calm his body.

Once again, Tyler only nodded. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to his phone, bringing up the best photo of him and Solomon engaging in their chaste kiss. Feeling a cool rush of wind blow between him and Solomon helped his body calm. In that moment he hesitated. Mentally he battled between exacting the revenge he so desperately wanted or just letting the entire thing go.

He still wanted William to hurt, to at least feel a little stab at his heart while he stood there feeling like his had been ripped out completely. He swallowed hard, his thumbs still over the keyboard. He'd given so much of himself to the older man.

"You okay?" Solomon asked, watching as the emotions flickered through Tyler's eyes.

Tyler didn't respond, instead his expression hardened, a devilish smirk touching his lips. William deserved this. He would've made their relationship work out, but no, he'd been unceremoniously dumped over the phone like he'd meant nothing. "I'm just fine," he hissed, attaching the photo to a text message and typing under it: _I won't be going home alone tonight._ He sent it, his smirk only growing darker. "What's your number, I'll send it to you."

Solomon was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "It's all good, that's for you to get back at Regal," he said, shrugging slightly. Even if he was hurting over his own break up still, it wasn't like he was still angry with Apollo. It hadn't been a messy end, just painful and he understood why it had to be the way it was. He didn't hold any resentment.

Tyler didn't push. He just nodded and led them away from the corner and back to where they'd been sitting at the bar. He ordered one more beer, thinking that this would be enough. He took a sip, wondering why it suddenly felt so uncomfortable between him and Solomon. It wasn't like their kiss and meant anything, it was just to get back at William.

Solomon felt it too, but the tingling of his lips refused to let him let it go. "You wanna dip out before they close? It'll save us from getting harassed by the cops," he started, shaking his head when the bartender offered him an unopened beer. "I don't live that far and I've got plenty of booze."

Tyler's heart did a flip, his entire body warming. He knew how those kinds of invitations usually turned out and after the bolt of chemistry he'd felt between them not but minutes before, he knew exactly where it would lead between them. "Still wanna kill the loneliness?" he teased with a soft smile. His smile grew at Solomon nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, sounds good." He tipped his bottle up and drained half the bottle.

Solomon couldn't help but smirk, shooting a look over at the bartender. "Close up my tab would ya?" he asked, motioning between him and Tyler. "I got his too." He heard Tyler sputter into his beer. He chuckled.

"I can pay for my own drinks," Tyler retorted, sitting up a little straighter. He was ready to duke it out right then about the money, but the soft, amused smile on Solomon's lips only seemed to make all the fight in him leave. His voice dropped to a mutter, barely audible over the music playing. "I don't need you to do it."

Solomon and the bartender shared a few words before he signed the little piece of paper saying his total bill and stood. "Well, ya ready?" he asked, shoving one hand into his pocket, cocking his head to one side.

Tyler finished up the last of his beer and stood. "Yeah," he answered, following behind him to the door. He felt a hand catch his arm, holding him back. He yanked it free, turning to snap at the offender. "Don't touch me," he snapped, his hateful tone dropping once he saw those brilliant blue eyes of the redneck from before. "Oh." He'd all but forgotten about him.

"Sorry," he apologized, his Texan accent heavy. He held up one hand in apology. "I ain't mean to grab ya like that, I just wanted to get your attention." He flashed a smile, watching as a blush started across Tyler's cheeks. "Ya know, we didn't really get to talk during our dance 'cause your friend there stepped in, but… uh… do you think I could get your name? Maybe we can go out for a drink or two?"

Tyler couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He was used to being asked out, used to being drooled over, but he wasn't used to someone being so polite and almost, even a little shy. "It's Tyler," he introduced, raising one brow, ready for the other man to give his name.

"Hendrix, leave Sol and his buddy alone!" the bartender called, shaking his head from behind the bar.

Hendrix frowned, throwing a dirty look back at the bar. "Well, if ya ever find yourself back in this little bar, look me up?" he asked, turning his attention back to Tyler. "That is if this fellow right here ain't your man."

Tyler went to answer, Solomon taking his hand and stepping between him and Hendrix.

"He's completely taken cowboy," Solomon answered, taking Tyler's hand in his and shuffling them out the door, keeping himself between Tyler and Hendrix until they were outside in the slightly cooler, but still hot and almost unbearably humid, Florida night.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked, yanking his hand free from Solomon's once they were outside. "Maybe I wanted to take him home instead?"

Solomon's brows rose before his eyes narrowed. "Okay, if you wanna take someone you just met at some dingy ass bar home, then by all means, be my guest. But I've seen that guy around plenty of times. He's no where near as sweet as he acts," he retorted, shaking his head. "I'm outta here."

Tyler stood there, his chest tight. He watched Solomon as he walked away. He let out a sigh, thinking that it had felt nice to hear someone lay that kind of possessive claim to him, even if it was just to ward off a less than good guy at the bar. "Solomon!" he called. He cursed under his breath as he jogged up to the other man. He looked over to see the dark look still on the handsome face. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear some half assed apology from you," Solomon shot back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's not!" Tyler defended, rubbing one hand over his face in frustration. "Look, I just wanna take my mind off William and he was good looking. He was the exact opposite of what I usually find attractive and…" he paused, his eyes falling to the concrete sidewalk, "for a little while I just wanted to forget who I am."

Solomon looked over, the frustration that had been mounting starting to fade. "Goin' out and takin' strangers home sure ain't the way to go about it," he sighed, those beautiful eyes rising to meet his. "You gotta be careful, there's plenty of guys out there lookin' for someone like that and use it to their advantage. That's how people end up with diseases."

Tyler nodded. He almost felt guilty, like he was getting a talk from his father. He tried to fight off the growing smirk, chuckling at that thought. "You almost sound like you care about what happens to me," he giggled, the humor fading once he realized that Solomon wasn't laughing with him.

"That's because I do," Solomon said, his voice growing deeper, more solemn. "I've seen too many guys end up with something they can't get rid of because of stupid decisions they've made. I never wanna see that happen to someone like you Tyler."

Tyler froze, Solomon continuing to walk. The words had hit him hard. Even if they weren't friends, Solomon cared about his well being. His lips curled upwards, a warmth blossoming in his chest. He looked up and hurried so they could walk next to each other again. "You, uh… you still offering those drinks?"

Solomon was a little shocked at the question, he was sure after everything that had happened and said that Tyler would take himself home. "You still want them?" he asked, earning a nod in return. "Well, I guess I don't mind entertaining a stuck up brat like you for a little longer." He earned a hard shove to the side but smiled, thinking that this was more comfortable, their stabs at each other was something they both knew, and he really didn't mind spending a little more time with Tyler.

* * *

(A/N): So, yeah, I'm trash, such trash that I ship Tyler and Solomon and I needed to write this. It was originally supposed to be a PWP but alas, as per usual, plot crept in and such this mess was born. It's just a two shot and all the steamy sexy bits will be in part two, because it's going to be just as, if not longer, than this chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for indulging in my crazy ships!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: See Part I.  
**

 **Note: I seriously hope everyone enjoys this massive chapter because I seriously delivered on that 9000 words of smut promise! Also, thank you for giving this fic a chance and enjoying it enough to check it out. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **Part II**_

Tyler's heart had only started beating faster and faster as he'd followed Solomon back to his apartment. Now that they were at his door, he was sure it would come bursting out of his chest and slam into the wall. His chest ached as his stood there, the jangle of Solomon's keys loud in his ear as they fit into the lock and turned.

He followed the other man in, his eyes widening once the overhead light was flicked on. Light flooded the large living room showing a large sectional sofa; dark brown leather and a little worn, but still well kept. The walls themselves were white and littered with black-framed photos and the same cheap crème colored carpet most apartments were equipped with. It was clean with only a few scattered books on the coffee table and a hoodie or two draped over the arm of one side of the sofa. It looked lived in and comfortable; a completely different vision than he'd ever thought. He'd always thought Solomon's crazy lifestyle would reflect in his home, but somehow this subtle kind of space seemed to fit Solomon just as easily.

"I know it's not exactly what you're used to, but welcome to my humble abode," Solomon greeted proudly with a chuckle. He shut the door and locked the deadbolt. "Make yourself at home."

Tyler mutely nodded, shivering as he felt the sudden ghost of cold air run over him, the sudden whir of the air conditioning coming to life filling his ears. With each inhale, he breathed in Solomon's scent, the light yet unique smell infiltrating his nose and making his chest ache with something he'd never felt before. "I like it," he murmured, turning to meet Solomon's curious gaze. "It reminds me of when I lived at home."

Solomon smirked, shaking his head slightly as he started towards the kitchen. He'd never heard that before, but at least Tyler wasn't turning his nose up as his little slice of heaven. "Go ahead and sit down. The remote's over there somewhere on the couch so you can flip on something if you want."

Tyler didn't answer. Instead he toed his sneakers off and left them beside the door. It really did remind him of home. He looked around the room again, thinking that he wasn't used to all the personal touches of a home anymore. Since he'd started wrestling and modeling, he was used to large, spotless, almost vacant spaces with barely used furniture. Everything always had a place, always decorated with large ornate sculptures or paintings, but nothing very personal. He wasn't a neat freak or one for art, but being with Regal had certainly pushed him in that direction.

He walked around the couch and sat down, letting out a sigh of contentment as he started to slightly sink in. It was comfortable, the cushions worn just right. He missed this feeling. He missed this kind of home, a place where it felt good to be. A place you knew held laughter and wonderful memories. When was the last time he'd been in such a home?

He took in another breath, Solomon's scent stronger. It caused his already racing heart to pound even faster, making it hard to hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. When had Crowe smelled so good? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"I said you could sit, not sleep there," Solomon teased, watching with a wide smile as Tyler jerked upwards, his eyes snapping open and wildly meeting Solomon's. "You still want another drink?"

Tyler's head bobbed up and down quickly, clearly embarrassed that he'd gotten so caught up the smell and feel of everything around him that he'd let his eyes fall shut and lull him into a comfortable doze. "Yeah," he answered, his throat feeling a little parched. He swallowed hard, his eyes falling to his lap as Solomon sat next to him.

Solomon set a couple of bottles on the coffee table in front of them and two shot glasses. "I don't know what you drink, so this is what I have," he said, reaching for his own favorite whiskey and pouring himself a shot. "Drink up Breezey!"

Tyler nodded again, suddenly hyper aware of how close Solomon was. There were only a few inches between them and he could feel the heat of his body flowing off him. He swallowed hard, reaching for a clear bottle of vodka and pouring a drink. He took it and smiled. He was certainly feeling good, but nowhere near completely drunk. "I like being around you," he murmured without thinking, his eyes widening as he realized what he'd said. "I mean, it's nice to… ya know… forget about everything that's going on."

Solomon only chuckled, shrugging. "I guess I'm glad to be of service then," he returned, setting his glass on the table and leaning back into the sofa, stretching his arms across the back. "God, I love this couch," he groaned, smiling wide. "So fuckin' comfortable."

Tyler chuckled, looking over as he rolled his own shot glass between his hands. His heart gave another lurch in his chest, his eyes running over the little tuft of beard on Solomon's chin. It was cut closer than he remembered. Why hadn't he noticed how handsome Solomon was? It wasn't what he usually found attractive, but something kept pulling him in. Was it his unique personality? Or was it the sudden craving to taste those lips again? He shifted, thinking that just a small taste would satisfy his craving.

That was until Tyler's phone started to ring, spitting out Regal's theme music.

His face paled and his body stiffened. He felt his stomach drop, nerves suddenly filling him. It was late, too late for William to be awake, so why would he be calling?

"Regal?" Solomon asked, although he already knew the answer. His eyes cracked open, and took in the look of terror in the other man's eyes. He sat up again, his eyes fully opening. He knew Tyler wasn't comfortable, their night of fun skidding to an abrupt halt. "Ignore it, ignore him. He doesn't get to drop you and be jealous when you go out with someone else."

Tyler tried to nod, but instead he set his shot glass on the table and reached for his phone. His hands shook as he pulled it from his back pocket and looked the screen over. The picture was one he'd taken without the other man's knowledge. William had been smiling as he fed one of his reptiles. It was an expression of pure contentment Tyler rarely saw on William's mature features. "I…" he breathed, clutching his phone. He wanted to answer. He still wanted to hear William's voice.

"Tyler," Solomon warned, reaching over to take Tyler's phone away. He knew this would only hurt the blond in the long run. Regal may be jealous, but he knew the older man wouldn't take Tyler back. "Don't do this to yourself."

Tyler wasn't listening. He turned away from Solomon, stood, and answered the call. "Hello?" he asked, walking to where the couch started to curve and sat down again, cradling the phone with both hands to his ear. He knew it wouldn't be good, but this was all he had.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing out with that kind of riffraff?" Regal asked through the phone, clearly angry with Tyler's choice in company for the evening. "You're so much better than that, Flower."

Tyler felt tears start to fill his eyes, his heart already starting to ache. Obviously he wasn't good enough if he couldn't even keep the man he loved. As much as it hurt, he forced himself to smile. He could hear the jealousy in William's tired voice and a part of him wanted to dig even deeper. "I wouldn't know, you did throw me away," he said, keeping his eyes on the floor. "And he's been very good to me tonight."

Regal growled over the line, the words only making him grow even angrier. "Don't be so bloody ignorant Tyler!" he snapped, another frustrated growl filling the line. "He's trash! He's only going to use the situation to his advantage. He's only going to use you! Go home and sleep this nonsense off."

Solomon felt that things were off. When he noticed Tyler shaking, he knew his instincts were right. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't just sit there and listen to the muffled yelling of the older male anymore. He stood up and easily plucked Tyler's phone right out of his hands and held it to his own ear. "Hey Regal, long time no talk, right?" he chirped with a smile, one that contradicted the growl in his throat. He held a single finger up at Tyler, signaling him to wait just a minute.

Tyler could hear Regal's heated voice but he couldn't make out the words, Crowe walking back over to his original spot and sitting down. He knew hearing from Solomon had only made William even angrier. He swallowed hard, knowing whatever happened wouldn't be pretty.

"You touch a single hair on his head and I swear I'll gut you like the slimy fish you are."

Another chuckle rang through the room as Solomon leaned back into the couch. "I guess you better start gutting then because he's looks pretty damn good here on my bed," he teased, watching as Tyler's eyes grew wide. "All sweaty and wet for me." He chuckled, only partially listening to the furious words that came through the line. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything so sweet in my life."

"Listen to me you filthy bastard!"

"No! You listen to me you pretentious son-of-a-bitch! You don't get to break it off with someone who obviously fucking loves you and then play a jealous asshole because he's seeing someone else, even just for a night. If you were so worried about someone laying a finger on his pretty little body you wouldn't have let it go, so take your jealousy and shove it up your ass."

Tyler sat there, eyes wide with shock. He was completely speechless unable to protest when Solomon ended the call and set the phone to silent. A heat grew in his chest, spreading outwards until it consumed every bit of his body. No one had ever stood up for him like that before, especially not towards someone like Regal. It had felt good to hear those words, for someone to put his ex-lover in his place. A smile touched his lips, his cheeks warming.

Solomon roughly exhaled, tossing the phone back into Tyler's lap. "Don't answer that fucking thing while you're here," he warned, shaking his head. "People like him fuckin' piss me off. Ya can't dump someone and then—"

"Thank you."

Solomon paused, confused and completely taken off guard at the small show of gratitude. "What?" he finally asked, looking over to see that Tyler's eyes were focused on his phone in his hands, the screen lit up and flashing Regal's face to show he was calling again.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before," Tyler murmured, his cheeks warming. "So thank you."

Solomon could only shrug, a rush of slight embarrassment rushing over him too. "It's nothing," he murmured, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "Anyway, let's forget about that, have another drink, I'll put on a movie or something."

Tyler nodded, setting his phone on the table and reaching for the same bottle he'd had before. Instead of wrapping his fingers around the thick glass, it ran right into Solomon's the remote just a few inches away. He froze, a bolt of lightening shooting up his arm. He looked up, the both of them sharing a look. Without another thought, he moved in, pressing his lips against Solomon's in a sudden, yet gentle kiss. The moment they touched, another, stronger bolt of electricity shot through him, lighting every nerve inside him ablaze.

Solomon was more than a little shocked at the sudden kiss, but he couldn't fight the urge to return it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to taste Tyler again. His eyes closed and a hand moved to cradle Tyler's smooth cheek. His head tilted and another bolt of lightening shot thought him as Tyler's tongue ran over his bottom lip, desperate to seek refuge in his mouth. "Wait," he gasped, pulling back almost breathlessly. "This isn't because of Regal is it? Because I'm not—"

Tyler shook his head and breathed a no before he pressed his forehead against Solomon's. It wasn't. He'd wanted to kiss Solomon again long before Regal had interrupted them, and now he was finally able to act on that desire. "No, I wanted to before."

Solomon smirked at that.

Tyler only rolled eyes. "Don't get full of yourself, Uggo," he rumbled, his voice completely lacking the usual malice behind the words. He rolled his eyes and kissed Solomon again. This time it was a little harder, a little needier than before. He shuddered at the heat from Solomon's other hand as it moved to rest on the back of his neck, right under his small bun.

Solomon groaned, Tyler's lips easily coaxing his open so their tongues could flick against the other, fire shooting all through his body. He couldn't stop himself as his hand wrapped around the thin elastic in Tyler's hair and pulled it free. His fingers slid into the blond silk, gasping it in his fist, their kisses growing rougher.

Tyler was lost in the way their lips and tongues moved against the other, everything inside him blurring and twisting, making him forget which way was up or down. It just felt so good, the way Solomon was held him so tenderly, yet his kisses were harsher than Tyler was used to. He let out a whimper, the hand on his cheek sliding down to the front of his shirt and pulling him into the other man's lap. It made it so much easier for their kisses to grow even deeper, their tongues stroking even deeper into the other's mouth.

Solomon wasn't thinking when he rolled his hips up into Tyler's, pulling a groan from both of their throats. His blood was pumping fast, the roar of it rushing in his ears, drowning out the sound of their ragged breathing. Once he felt Tyler pull back to suck in a breath of air, he let his hands slid down to rest on narrow hips and he looked over the man above him.

Tyler's face was flushed, his usually perfect hair completely disheveled. A staggered, uneven breath rushed from between kiss-swollen lips. His usual glare was long forgotten and replaced with a soft, yet needy look, one that only seemed to make Solomon's already hardened cock throb harder.

Solomon's eyes flickered down to where the long legs met, a smirk touching his lips. "I must not be too much of an Uggo if you're hard after just a kiss," he teased, one hand sliding lower to rest on Tyler's inner thigh. His eyes left the outline of Tyler's erection, moving up to meet those darkened blue eyes. His thumb slid up the underside, the sound of Tyler's trembling breath only making his own pulsate, and his heart flutter. He'd never seen someone look so beautiful.

A darker red smeared across Tyler's cheeks, his eyes narrowing as he looked off to the side. "It's just the alcohol," he muttered as his hands rested on Solomon's shoulders. He quivered; Solomon's thumb pressing a little harder against him, making him crave even more friction.

"Sure it is," Solomon teased, exhaling softly. He kept his eyes on Tyler's face; his heart leaping at each little breath that passed between the slightly parted lips. His stomach twisted, watching as those blond brows drew closer together and blue eyes fluttered shut. It was the perfect face of pleasure above him. It was intoxicating, and he wanted to see what other kinds of expressions Tyler would make for him.

"Y-you probably couldn't-" Tyler groaned louder, his hips rocking into the other man's hand. "-couldn't get it up enough to fuck me anyway."

Solomon's body grew hotter, a lump settling in the base of his throat. Was Tyler offering? "Y-you wanna bet?" he asked, trying so hard to keep the sound of hope from his voice. If Tyler was only teasing him, he wasn't about to look like a fool for taking the bait.

"Yeah." He smirked, turning so their eyes could meet. "I don't think you can."

One of Solomon's dark eyebrows shot up, curious but clearly accepting the challenge. Both hands left Tyler reaching around and grabbing the tight ass and giving it a firm squeeze. He chuckled at the surprised gasp. His hands weren't gentle, and he was sure Tyler enjoyed that with the way little whimpers and whines were leaving his mouth as he felt the round cheeks up. "Oh Beezey baby," he teased, a flash of irritation shooting through the blue eyes at the nickname. "You have no idea how good I'm gonna fuck you." He leaned in, grasping Tyler and standing, the long legs wrapping around his waist. "It's gonna be the best you've ever had."

"Promises, promises," Tyler retorted, the gentleness suddenly gone as their lips crashed together in a heated, desperate fight of tongue and teeth. He let his voice fill the silent space, their grunts echoing off the walls, mixing with the slurping of their messy kisses. He let out a muffled cry, Solomon slamming him up against a door, their hips rutting together like to inexperienced teenagers.

Solomon's lips finally left Tyler's and went straight for the long, graceful neck. He felt the artery jumping under his lips and gently bit down, groaning as Tyler arched into him. He smirked, his tongue lapping at the wound he'd inflicted. He was sure Tyler probably wasn't used to having things on the rougher side, but he certainly seemed to enjoy it with the way his cock was throbbing nonstop in the skin tight jeans.

Tyler whimpered, one hand grabbing the black beanie and yanking it from Solomon's head. He flung it to the side, smirking at the way Solmon's hair laid to the right, a strip of red bright against the black background. His fingers slid over the shaved down side, the short bristles tickling his fingertip as he traced over the designs, almost getting lost in them.

Solomon slipped Tyler's legs from around his waist, easing him down to stand. He still had the blond pinned tightly between his thicker body and the door, his hands moving from the sweet ass to the front of his jeans. He pressed his palm against the outline of Tyler's erection, drawing smooth, light circles. His lips pressed against his ear. He couldn't help but smirk cockily as he whispered, "Doesn't seem like it's the just alcohol."

Tyler couldn't answer, his hips moving of their own volition to meet Solomon's touch. He was hard, so hard it _hurt._ He wanted more, craved more. Instead of answering, he shoved his hand into the black silk and yanked Solomon's head to the side. His lips crashed into the thick neck, licking and sucking and biting. With each moan and growl, he grew more confident. His nipping grew harder, leaving little indents of his perfect teeth in Solomon's skin.

The torturous pleasure didn't stop Solomon's hands from yanking at the fastenings on Tyler's jeans, one hand unceremoniously diving between hot flesh and the material of Tyler's underwear so he could grasp the hard flesh. He sucked in Tyler's sudden hiss, a chuckle passing his own lips as he felt a dampness against the back of his hand. Tyler's cock was already drooling for him.

Solomon growled, his other hand winding in Tyler's hair, tugging him back so that his neck was arched towards him. "You're already wet for me, you still think that's the alcohol?" he questioned, licking his lips at the pleasurably pained expression on the gorgeous face. "Fuck." It was just a gasp.

Tyler shrugged, defiantly smirking at the other man. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he hissed out, pulling Solomon's hair so that once again they were glued together at the mouth. His other hand pushed at the waistband of his jeans. He wanted them off. He _needed_ them off. Teeth gently drug down his neck, burning hands grabbing his hips and pulling his body in closer. His heart raced, his eyes closing as he fell victim to the intense waves of pleasure washing over him.

Solomon tightened his hand around Tyler's cock, taking in the feel of the rigid, velvety flesh. He could feel the ridges of his shaft, a bead of pre-cum smearing across his wrist each time his hand eased downwards. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have Tyler in his bed.

Blindly, he searched for the door handle. He hated to release the golden locks, but he was sure his hands would find home in them again. Once he found the knob, he twisted it, nearly toppling over Tyler as they both fell in. Luckily, they both remained on their feet through the stumble, both of Tyler's hands tugging at his hair. Little pinpricks of pain shot across his scalp as a few strands were ripped out, but he hardly felt like he could care. He was too focused on getting Tyler's clothes off. His hands grasped at the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and off.

Tyler stood there, his chest rapidly rising and falling as Solomon took a step back and looked him over. He felt those eyes as they ran over every inch of exposed skin. It gave him goose bumps and for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how to react. Men usually drooled over him, wishing they could pounce. Even his previous lovers looked at him like they weren't fully sure how to proceed, but not Solomon. He stood there with a dark, dominate look on his face, like he knew exactly what he was going to do to Tyler. He shuddered, his cock pushing at the confinements of his jeans.

Solomon's eyes lifted to meet Tyler's, his tongue running ever so slowly over his bottom lip. It was no secret that Tyler's had a beautiful body and, but really the most beautiful part of him had to be his eyes. They were usually so cocky and egotistical but seeing them now, they were filled with lust and so soft. He reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off, only breaking the intense stare down between them as his shirt passed between them. He dropped it beside him.

Tyler's breath hitched, catching in the base of his throat. He'd seen Solomon shirtless plenty of times, but for the first time, he actually noticed how broad his shoulders were, how well muscled his chest was. He swallowed hard, his eyes drifting to where Solomon's hands started working on his jeans. "Wait," he whispered, the sound so loud in the dark room. He stepped forward, covering Solomon's hands with his. Gently, he pulled them away and started working on the fastenings himself.

Solomon was a little surprised, the heat of them being pushed against the door starting to slightly cool. He could feel Tyler's hands trembling and he wondered if this was something the other man really wanted. "You sure?" he asked, Tyler unzipping his jeans and grasping the loosened waistband.

Tyler looked up and flashed his usual pretty boy smirk. He wanted this. "That alcohol wearing on your dick or something?" he asked, groaning as Solomon grabbed his hips and pulled them together.

Solomon chuckled, his fingers delving under the lip of Tyler's tight briefs. "Not at all," he murmured, kissing Tyler gently. He eased his hands under the tight material, his rough hands sliding over the smooth skin. He let out a whimper, Tyler feeling perfect in his hands. He gave the firm cheeks a squeeze, massaging them lightly before he eased his hands back up and slid Tyler's jeans down, letting gravity help once they made it down his thighs. He heard the fabric pool at Tyler's ankles, his eyes wandering over the toned body, a smirk touching his lips.

Tyler couldn't wait, he yanked at Solomon's jeans, pulling their bodies together again, hot flesh finally meeting. A whine filled his throat, Solomon's hands all over his chest and ass, his own roaming Solomon's chest, his mouth busy kissing the shorter male.

Solomon reached between them, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and squeezing lightly before he started to slowly pump. He held back the little hitches and groans as their bare cocks touched for the first time, their bodies trying even harder to get closer to one another. His arm wrapped around Tyler's waist, shuffling them towards the bed, their jeans and underwear left forgotten.

Tyler fell back onto the bed, letting out a less than gorgeous grunt at the rough treatment. His eyes narrowed on Solomon. He went to voice his disapproval, but stopped, his eyes wondering down the thick body. He swallowed hard, his eyes moving even lower to between the muscled thighs. There under a tuft of black curly pubic hair was one of the thickest cocks he'd ever seen.

"Like what you see Breezey?" Solomon teased, smirking at the way Tyler didn't even try to hide the wide eyed stare. He fisted it, giving it a few good, slow strokes, his own eyes grazing over the lithe body on his bed. A sweet, sun kissed body that was long and smooth, completely hairless except for a small patch of closely trimmed blond above Tyler's gorgeous cock.

Usually, Solomon would never describe a cock to be gorgeous, but Tyler's was. It was longer than his, maybe by an inch but it wasn't nearly as thick. He had to admit, it suit Tyler perfectly. He stepped in closer, licking his lower lip. He couldn't wait to taste every inch of it or the rest of Tyler.

Tyler laid back, his eyes following Solomon's. He was comfortable letting those eyes roam him. "Maybe I do," he answered, stretching his arms over his head. He left them, leaving himself open for Solomon's eyes. "But can you really use it or is it just for show?"

Solomon snickered at that. Of course Breeze would have his usual wit. "Wanna find out?" he asked, easing onto the bed, right between Tyler's legs. His body pushed down into Tyler's, arms wrapping around his neck as their lips met.

Pants and groans filled the spaces between their mouths, rushed exhales of air filling the room as their erections touched for the second time. Once again, they rutted into each other, the friction delicious, send ripples of pleasure up their spines.

Tyler whined once their lips parted and Solomon's mouth started down his jaw to his chin and down his neck. He'd never had someone that kissed him like Solomon and he never wanted it to end. A hot tongue swirled around his nipple, pulling him from his thoughts. He couldn't help but watch, Solomon easing over to his other nipple, laving at it before suckling it into his mouth. It was so gentle and sweet, like they'd been lovers for years. It warmed his chest, glad that Solomon could be gentle with him, that he wouldn't just be fucked into the mattress like a cheap whore.

Solomon wanted to take his time, take in and memorize the taste on Tyler's skin. He was aching between his legs, but he wouldn't waste the night. He was going to give Tyler a night he would never forget. He nibbled at the rosy pink nipple, earning a gasp and whimper before his lips moved even lower.

Tyler watched with anxious eyes, the dark head moving lower and lower down his torso before Solomon's tongue ran over his pubic bone, right across the only hair he had on his lower half. Whimpering, he slid a hand into the thick mane, urging him lower. "Please." It was a breathless plea. He needed that tongue on him.

Solomon smirked, moving just a little lower. "You want this?" he asked, running the flat of his tongue from the base, just above the smooth balls, up to the very tip. Tyler's broken cry twisted his insides, sending shots of pleasure down to his cock making it twitch and leak continuously.

"Yes!" Tyler whined, thrusting his hips up to prove his point. His mouth fell open in a silent yell, his eyes snapping fully open as Solomon's mouth fully encase his cock without warning. It was so hot and wet and the suction only seemed to increase with each passing second and Solomon hadn't even moved. It was torture, but he couldn't find his voice to ask Solomon to move.

Solomon swallowed around Tyler, his tongue sliding along the thick vein on the underside. Finally he started up to the tip, keeping the head in his mouth before he moved back down slowly. One hand rested on a narrow hip, just a precaution to keep Tyler from bucking up into his mouth and gagging him. The other fondled Tyler's balls. Tyler's skin tasted so sweet, yet the tangy saltiness of pre-cum was hard to ignore, the way it was pooling on Solomon's tongue forcing him to swallow it down every few bobs.

Tyler was in complete heaven, Solomon's mouth perfect on him. The movements were fluid, the suction increasing at the head and easing off as Solomon moved back down to the base. "Fuck," he hissed, grinding his hips upwards, hating that he was being held in place. He wanted to force all of him down Solomon's throat and just explode.

"Crowe… fuck nobody's given me head this good." And he meant it. None of his previous partners, as few as they actually were, had ever had him so close to the edge with just a blowjob. He would've been embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good. His balls drew up towards his body, everything inside him tightening, ready and just waiting for it all to snap and Tyler to come undone. "Solomon…."

Solomon had never heard Tyler say his name so sweetly before, if ever really. It caused his erratically beating heart skip a beat. But the feeling was quickly pushed to the side when Tyler's cock grew even stiffer in his mouth, the pre-cum thicker and more abundant as Tyler grew closer to his release.

He only smirked, thinking that there was no way he was going to let Tyler blow his load that early. No, there was too much he wanted to do. He wasn't risking Tyler getting tired halfway through. But he couldn't get enough of the taste. He continued, getting Tyler to the point he was nothing but a trembling mess under him, barely able to cry out a warning that he was about to cum before he pulled back completely with a loud pop. He broke all contact between their bodies.

"Hey!" Tyler cried, clearly unhappy with being left right on the edge without release. "What the—"

"Oh Breezey, you can't cum yet," he teased, running both hands up Tyler's thighs, the skin jumping under his light touch. His hands eased up to Tyler's hips, grabbing them and flipping the smaller body to its belly. Solomon pulled Tyler to his knees, the blond's cheeks resting on the mattress. He looked over the smooth, globes, his own pale hands a stark contrast to the sun kissed skin.

Tyler hadn't realized what was happening until he was on his knees with his ass in the air. "What are you—?" He was cut off as Solomon's thumbs pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his tight, pink entrance.

"Look at how pretty and pink this sweet little hole is," Solomon commented slyly, licking his lips as he massaged the cheeks. He hadn't expected anything less of Tyler and he certainly had plans for Tyler's most personal area.

"I gotta stay gorgeous all over," Tyler tried to retort, losing the biting edge his sarcasm usually held. How was he already so undone? No one had ever gotten him to this point so early on. He sucked in a breath, a low, growl rolling in the base of his throat as the hot tongue ran slowly from the back of his balls and over his entrance. His eyes closed and bit his lower lip. This wasn't something he ever received often. Regal had only done it for him once, and that was only after a serious begging session and an extra long blow job in return. And he'd only had one other lover that dared to do it.

"You've always been gorgeous," Solomon murmured, dragging his tongue over the quivering hole, watching at it started to ease open for him. "Especially like this, spread out like a five fuckin' course dinner in front of me." He kept licking, but didn't allow his tongue to ease in. He wanted Tyler's body to crave more of him, open up and practically beg for his touch.

Tyler's heart did a flip in his chest, Solomon's words causing his chest to swell. Even if this was just a one night stand, he'd never expected something so sensual to be spoken between them. He could barely think, steady moans spilling from his lips as Solomon teased him. He wanted to reach down and stroke his aching cock, but he knew it would rapidly bring him right back to the edge. He didn't want that, not until he felt Solomon inside him. A broken cry filled the air, the tip of the hot tongue slipping inside him with ease.

Solomon smirked, Tyler trying to push back on him, wanting more of him inside. He knew Tyler was getting impatient, the whines and moans urging him to move faster. He pulled back, his tongue slipping free. He ignored Tyler's disappointed whine, and ran a thumb over the wetness, his smirk only growing as it the flesh under easily opened and tried to suck him in. "You got such a slutty hole Breezey," he growled, pressing in easily, finding very little resistance. He couldn't deny such a willing body.

Tyler whimpered, only getting a little relief. "More," he urged, biting his lower lip, his hands fisting in the sheets under him. "Please."

Solomon felt his heart flip again, wondering how he was ever going to forget how Tyler sounded. His other hand grasped Tyler's cock, giving it a good squeeze before he started stroking him at a moderate pace. "This good?" he asked, easing back in and licking at the skin clutching his thumb.

Tyler was in heaven, his legs shaking, his breath quickening. "Solomon," he whimpered, everything inside him once again mounting. He felt his stomach tighten; his balls draw upwards. "Solomon!" He wasn't ready, he didn't want to cum yet.

Solomon just let him cry out his name, letting that coil wind even tighter in Tyler. "Go ahead," he encouraged, pulling back and nipping at the firm ass cheek. "You already made a mess on my sheets."

Tyler would've blushed at that comment, but his head was too fuzzy. All he could hear was Solomon's deep voice, pushing him even closer to the edge. "W-wait…." His whimper twisted into a high pitched whine, Solomon's thumb brushing right over his prostate, sending him over the edge whether he was ready or not.

Solomon wasn't sure he'd ever heard something so beautiful in his life, the way Tyler cried out. He eased back, groaning at the way Tyler's insides clamped around him, pulsating just like his cock was, trying to pull him in even further. He watched as his sheets were soiled with Tyler's release, his hand spared as Prince Pretty's entire body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. He almost wished he'd thought to swallow it down instead of waste it like that.

Once he saw the final shudder down Tyler's spine, he eased out. It was beautiful how Tyler panted, his legs weak enough that he swayed there, his entire body a perfect shade of pink and just starting to glisten with a very light sheen of sweat.

Tyler's vision was blurred, a smile on his lips. He moved forward, just enough that he could fully lay down and rest on the cool sheets. Another shudder ran though him, warm lips pressing feather light kisses up his spine, then across the backs of his shoulders and up the back of his neck. It was so tender and sweet, something he hadn't expected from Solomon.

"You okay?" Solomon asked gently, laying beside Tyler and running his hand up the slender side. He chuckled, the sound silencing in his throat once Tyler turned his head and their eyes met. They were so dark, almost black with just a little sliver of sapphire around the edges. Fuck, how much more gorgeous could this man get?

"Yeah, I'm good," Tyler answered, slowly turning so his entire body faced Solomon's. He moved in close, nuzzling into his neck where he planted a few kisses. He felt Solomon's cock pressed against his thigh, throbbing and leaking heavily. Instantly, his mouth was watering. After that kind of performance, he had to show his own skills. He couldn't let Solomon out perform him.

Solomon was surprised at the suddenness of Tyler pushing him flat to his back, hands on his shoulders as lips moved down his neck to his collarbones. He gasped out, sly fingers running over his dusky nipples, hissing when they were followed by blunt nails. "Tease," he growled, one long leg sliding over him so Tyler was straddling him.

Tyler smirked, looking up as he moved down Solomon's body. One eyebrow rose, his lips wrapping around one nipple as the other one was pinched lightly. "Never thought a tough guy like you would like this," he said, looking up. His heart giving an uncomfortable thump, those eyes on him were so dark, just two sparkling emeralds in the faint ethereal light of the moon. He kept his pace slow, unable to break their gaze. He wanted to give Solomon just as much pleasure as he'd received.

One side of Solomon's mouth lifted into an uneven smile, one hand moving to slide through the blond hair. He didn't push Tyler to move lower. He just wanted to feel the silky strands slide through his fingers again. He did, however, grind himself upwards into Tyler's stomach, smearing pre-cum across his abs.

Tyler took that as a sign for more and pulled away from the pert nipple and moved lower. He peppered Solomon's flat stomach with kisses, intentionally latching onto a hipbone and leaving a faint hickey.

He looked down, one hand sliding through the short black pubic hair before he grasped the base. It was immense, hot and thick and Tyler couldn't wait to taste it. He pressed a kiss to the underside of the head before licking across the deep red crown, tasting the salty pre-cum. He didn't waste time with teasing Solomon and swallowed down the head, sucking lightly as his tongue swirled around the edge.

Solomon fell back, letting out a loud groan. His hand fisted in Tyler's hair, his hips shaking as he held back from forcing himself further down Tyler's throat. It was so hot and tight. He never wanted it to stop.

A few moments later, he looked down, his cock giving a pulse of approval at the way Tyler's mouth was stretched obscenely around him. "Fuck, yeah," he muttered, his eyes rolling back as Tyler pushed himself to take half of the thick cock in.

Tyler would've smirked around Solomon's cock if he could. He'd heard a lot of groans and pleasured noises in his life, but the way Solomon's breath was already panting and his body was writhing under him, it gave Tyler a serious boost of confidence. He moved a little further down, unable to get all of Solomon in his mouth at once. He sucked hard and eased up to the tip, letting it go with a pop before running his tongue slowly around the head.

"Such a fuckin' tease," Solomon groaned, his free hand sliding through his hair, the roots dampened. "I knew that mouth was good for something besides talking shit." He hissed out in pain, Tyler squeezing the base tightly as he none too gently nipped the head. "Ah, I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

Tyler smirked at that, enjoying the sudden power he had over the other man. "Keep it up and I'll walk out right now," he warned, his threat completely empty. He was sure Solomon didn't know that though.

"No you fuckin' don't!" Solomon snapped, both hands jerking to push him up into a sitting position. He held Tyler's smug look before he shook his head. He'd lost, but he wasn't about to let Tyler enjoy it. He returned it with a smirk and reached for Tyler's leg. He yanked it, twisting Tyler so that he was straddling Solomon's chest. He refused to let the narrow hips go as he settled back and started licking at the semi-erect cock.

Tyler whimpered, his cheek resting against a prominent hipbone. He was still extra sensitive from his orgasm. His body shook, Solomon's hot mouth almost too much. His eyes flickered up to the leaking slit in front of him. Slowly, he moved in and licked up the clear stickiness, telling himself to focus on taking it into his mouth again.

Solomon reached to the side, thankful his nightstand was within reach. He yanked open the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of clear lubrication. He tried not to get lost in the feeling of Tyler's mouth encasing most of him again, thinking he wanted so much more than that mouth. He popped open the cap and drizzled some on Tyler's hole and then his first two fingers. He couldn't help but want to tease him a little more, both fingers circling the tightness as he closed the bottle and dropped beside him.

Tyler whimpered, pushing back so that at lease one finger would slip in. He was relaxed enough and knew at least one finger would slid in with ease. He pulled off Solomon's cock with a pop, all patience gone. "Would hurry up and fuck me?!" he snapped, groaning when Solomon finally pushed a single digit in to the second knuckle. "Finally." A breathless whisper.

Solomon knew he was torturing Tyler, teasing him as he took his time, but he had no remorse for his actions. "Patience," he breathed, moving his finger in and out slowly, a second one quickly joining. He scissored his fingers, stretching the tightness.

"I don't have any," Tyler growled, stroking Solomon's cock slowly as he rode the ripples of pleasure Solomon's fingers gave him. It felt good, so fucking good to finally have something inside him, stretching him. He let out a whine. It still wasn't enough. He wanted, _needed,_ Solomon to hurry up and give him his dick.

"Obviously," Solomon retorted with a chuckle, easing a third finger in, Tyler's walls clutching them tightly, sucking them in. "You got the perfect ass Breeze. It's suckin' my fingers in and squeezing them good an' tight. It's gonna feel really fuckin' good on my dick."

Tyler felt heat rush up his cheeks to the roots of his hair and he was glad Solomon couldn't see his face. "Stop running your mouth and—"

Solomon cut Tyler off, twisting his fingers just right and running over the sensitive bundle of nerves. A strained whine filled the air, the tight channel pulsating around him with pleasure. "You want my dick that bad?"

"Yes!"

Solomon's lips twisted into a smirk as he pulled his fingers free and turned Tyler to his back. "Be careful what you wish for," he murmured, settling between the long legs. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, their tongues battling between them. Once again he reached for the drawer, this time pulling out a foiled square. Ripping it open with his teeth, he grabbed the nearly forgotten bottle of lube and popped it open. He grabbed the condom and rolled the thin latex sleeve down his rigid cock, spitting the foil out to the side. He poured a good amount over the head with the other, letting it drizzle down the sides. He closed it and tossed it to the side.

Excitement bubbled in Tyler's stomach, more than ready to feel Solomon inside him. His leg felt numb as Solomon hooked his hand under the knee and lifted it up to rest on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, his nerves suddenly starting to mount.

This was it.

His first one night stand.

His _only_ one night stand.

Solomon could see the nervousness growing in Tyler's eyes. He licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing Tyler tenderly, dragging his tongue over the sweet lips. "You still want me?" he asked softly, pulling back and nudging his nose against Tyler's. If Tyler was having second thoughts, he'd stop. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable or regret what they were doing.

Tyler was more than a little shocked at the question, but instead of letting it show, he forced himself to smile and nodded. "Yeah," he answered, wrapping one arm around Solomon's neck and yanking him back in for a hotter, more desperate kiss. He did want this. He really did.

Solomon didn't need anymore reassurance. He grasped his cock and moved in closer, lining himself up with Tyler's well prepared pucker, his other hand resting beside Tyler's head, keeping him steady. "Relax for me Breezey," he murmured between their sloppy kisses. Guiding himself in, Solomon's eyes clenched shut at the sheer tightness surrounding him. "Fuck Tyler…."

Tyler closed his own eyes, Solomon pressing their foreheads together, their ragged breathing mixing and rushing over the other's lips. It burned, the ring of muscle stretching further than it ever had before. He sucked in a breath, willing himself to fully relax. A hiss filled the air as the head finally slid past the tight ring and Solomon slowly slid into him, filling him completely.

Solomon went slow, peppering Tyler's face with sweet, easy kisses until he was fully sheathed inside the tight heat, his balls resting against sweet ass cheeks. Tyler's internal walls were already spasming around him, giving him the most intense pleasure. "You okay?" he asked, watching as Tyler nodded, the beautiful blue eyes shut, his brows pinched together in a pained expression.

Tyler sucked in each breath. He was full, so full. His insides were stretched to their limit. Solomon was so hot inside him, his cock pulsating inside him. "Be easy," he instructed, sliding a hand up the back of Solomon's neck and into his hair. "Seriously, you're huge."

Solomon nodded, kissing Tyler as he started to ease out until only the tip remained in and he pushed back in. He swallowed down each of Tyler's moans. They started soft but after a few thrusts in, they were growing louder, Tyler starting to loosen up a little more around him so he could move faster.

Tyler's eyes remained closed, letting his bent leg slide down relax in the crook of Solomon's arm, his other wrapping around his waist. It didn't take long for the burning to ease away and nothing but pleasure fill the slow, easy thrusts. "Just like that," he encouraged, pulling Solomon's hair so his neck craned back. He pushed his face into the crook of Solomon's neck and shoulder, his lips attacking the sensitive flesh. As much as he loved the tenderness, his body was growing use to Solomon's size and he was craving even more. "Fuck me a little harder."

Solomon had no problem with obliging. His thrusts increased in force but were still pretty slow. He wanted to savor just how good Tyler felt, how he would tighten on him when he was fully inside but try and suck him back in once he pulled out to the head. He could already say, he'd never fucked anyone as good as Tyler.

Tyler was lost in the feeling, his body clinging to Solomon's. He pulled back, his eyes cracking open to see the other man's looking right down at him. It made his heart skip a beat, their movements so fluid and perfect. He whimpered, the tip barely brushing along his prostate, sending little shots of pleasure all through him. He needed more. He needed it to be rougher.

Solomon allowed Tyler to push him back. He grasped his cock and slid free, loving the sound of Tyler's unhappy whine filling his room. He didn't ask questions, just let Tyler push him back so he was flat against the mattress. He watched Tyler as he straddled him and grasped his cock, lining them back up before sinking down. A moan tore through his throat, Tyler sinking all the way down easily.

Tyler loved it, feeling even more of Solomon inside him. He planted his hands on Solomon's shoulders and rose up before slamming back down. His cry of pleasure echoed off the walls as he bounced up and down, his ride rough and hard.

"Yeah, just like that," Solomon encouraged, grasping the other man's hips, guiding them up and down. Their hips slammed together, filling the air with the clapping of damp skin. "Fuckin' shit Breeze. Ride me good."

Tyler smirked, grinding his hips down, circling them a couple times before moving back up. He couldn't think, everything inside him numb with pleasure. "You had anyone this good?" he shot back, moving so he was sitting up fully, taking all of Solomon inside him. "Anyone had an ass as good as mine?"

Solomon shook his head, his hands running down the thick thighs. "Never had anyone that could ride me like you," he answered, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist and pulling him so they were chest to chest, his hips slamming up into Tyler. "Fuck, feels so fuckin' good inside you Tyler." He cursed, one hand sliding down to grab one cheek before smacking it. "This perfect ass, suckin' me up in it. Yeah, ride me baby."

Tyler smashed his and Solomon's lips together, that one little word making his heart flutter. He knew it was just talk, but it was almost nice to hear a sweet little nickname. He let out a surprised cry, Solomon sitting up and shuffling towards the edge of the bed.

Solomon wasn't letting Tyler go. He cupped the firm ass in his hands, standing and wrapping the long, silky legs around his waist. "Imma fuck you so fuckin' good Tyler," he warned, slamming the smaller male against the nearest wall, his hips pumping fast and hard into the tight cavern.

Tyler couldn't keep quiet, his arms tight around Solomon's neck as he bounced and jiggled with each powerful thrust. It was good, so good. "Fuck me!" he cried out, teeth sinking into his neck as a hand circled his fully hard cock and stroking it in time to Solomon's thrusts.

He saw a flash across the room, the small light catching his eyes. He squinted in the darkness, finally realizing that it was the moonlight on a dresser mirror. What kept his attention was the reflection.

He barely recognized himself, his hair a complete mess, his cheeks ruddy, a sex crazed smile on his lips. He looked a mess, a complete mess, but he'd never seen himself look so pleasured. Even on the occasion him and Regal had done it in front of a mirror, he'd never seen such a look on his face.

His focus turned to Solomon's body, watching his hips pump into him, how his legs were a stark contrast to the pale waist they were wrapped around. He smirked, digging his nails in the back of Solomon's shoulders and dragging it across to the other side. He whimpered, Solomon growling into his neck as he bit harder. He'd probably have a mark, but he didn't care. The sight of red lines across Solomon's shoulders had set something inside him off. And knowing he'd been the one to make them only intensified it.

He clung tighter to Solomon, pressing his lips against an ear. "More," he whispered, gasping as Solomon shifted, his cock hitting his prostate head on. "No one's ever fucked me this good. I need more."

Solomon pulled off the wall and turned, his eyes scanning the room. If it was more Tyler wanted, he'd give him more. His eyes landed on his dresser and he smirked. He hurried over, swiping his arm across the surface, knocking everything to the floor. He knew nothing would break or was even worth worrying about, if it had been important, it wouldn't have been there at all.

Tyler felt the cold surface under him, his back cashing back into the cold mirror. "Solomon?" he questioned, the other man resting a hand in the middle of his chest, keeping it so his shoulders were against the wall, his ass almost hanging off the ledge.

"I told you, this is gonna be the best fuck of your life," Solomon growled, suddenly grabbing both hips and slamming into the other man. The dresser rattled, each powerful thrust slamming the mirror back against the wall hard enough that he was sure it would shatter.

Tyler held on, wiggling as much of himself as he could to meet each thrust, his cock bouncing hard against his stomach. He knew he'd be sore the next morning, but he didn't dare ask Solomon to slow down. He wanted to feel the ache the next day, have that limp in his walk to prove that he'd gotten the best fuck of his life the night before. His head pushed forward back into Solomon's neck, gritting his teeth as the pounding grew even harder.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tyler knew out of all the times him and Regal ever had sex, it never compared to this. Regal never held him so tight or fucked him so hard. And he'd _never_ talked dirty to him like Solomon had. It was almost passionate the way their bodies worked together, their hands grabbing anything they could, fisting in hair, their mouths fighting like this was the last time they'd ever feel this good. "Harder," he begged, pulling back.

Solomon smirked, nodding as he pulled free from Tyler's ass once more. "Turn over, let me fuck you doggie," he said, wiping his forehead of the sheen of sweat as he took a step back. It was magical with Tyler, everything he was giving, he'd never been able to do with anyone else, and he was still begging for more.

Tyler did as he was told, sliding down and turning. He bent of the top of the dresser, poking his ass out and giving it a wiggle. "C'mon," he urged, biting his lower lip once Solomon gasped one hip and slowly eased back in. "Fuck!"

Solomon began slow, increasing his speed and force with each thrust until he was almost ruthlessly pounding into Tyler, their balls slapping together. He lowered himself down, his chest gliding along Tyler's back, both of them slick with sweat. He nibbled at Tyler's ear, one hand wrapping around the graceful throat. He didn't squeeze, but kept a firm grasp, reminding Tyler he was completely at his mercy.

Tyler loved it, Solomon whispering more filthy things in his ear, teeth sinking into his flesh between each word or two. It was all so good, almost too good. He could feel that overwhelming tightening starting over again inside him. This time a little faster as Solomon pounded right into his prostate. "Touch me," he cried, his hand shooting down to grab Solomon's on his hip and force it between his legs.

Solomon grasped Tyler tightly, stroking him in time to his thrusts. "You gonna cum for me again baby?" he asked, dropping down so he could kiss Tyler's neck. He licked up the smooth column, tasting the salty sweet sweat on his tongue. "C'mon, blow for me baby. I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you clutching my cock with that perfect ass of yours. Fuck, I wanna feel it."

Tyler could barely hold back. His eyes flicked up to the mirror, the soft, yet animalistic look on Solomon's face the last little push he needed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he repeated over and over again, everything inside him tightening to the point he could taste the beginning of his release on his tongue. "Solomon! Fuck me, harder, please fuck me through it!"

Solomon didn't slow down, even when he felt Tyler fall apart under him, his hand filling with the sticky release and Tyler's ass clutching him tighter than he'd felt before. He let out a groan, the friction of those walls as they pulsated around him almost too much. "Fuck Tyler, it feels so fuckin' good. Fuck, this is gotta be heaven."

Tyler was gasping for breath, his eyes closed as a burst of white filled his vision. He'd never cum so hard in his life. His legs shook, too weak to hold him up. "Solomon," he murmured, sagging against the dresser as the once powerful thrusts eased down into a slow rocking. "I can't… my legs."

Solomon nodded, kissing down Tyler's back as he pulled himself free. "I got you," he breathed, curling one arm around Tyler's back and the other scooping up his legs. He held Tyler to his chest, the blond head resting perfectly against his shoulder. "Relax." He eased Tyler down on the bed, sliding in beside him. "You came pretty fuckin' hard."

Tyler nodded, reaching up and kissing Solomon softly. "Are you an incubus or something, because you still haven't busted?" he asked, chuckling at the confused look he received. His heart leapt as Solomon's deep laugh rang through the room, mixing with his.

"Naw, just enjoying what I'm doin'," he answered, pushing some damp locks away from Tyler's forehead. "I can stop if you need me to."

Tyler shook his head. "No, I wanna feel you cum too," he answered without thinking. He felt heat rush up his cheeks and he was glad his entire body was already red so Solomon wouldn't see the sudden blush. "Just be easy for a bit?"

Solomon nodded, turning Tyler to his side and curling up behind him. He slid an arm under the blond head, his arm curling over Tyler's chest. His hips lined up with Tyler's and he eased back inside, finding the muscles start to protest. He'd be easy now. His hand rested on Tyler's hip, both of them rocking together, the thrusts slow and gentle. "This okay?" he asked, nuzzling Tyler's ear with his nose.

Tyler nodded, whimpering out that it was perfect. His body was starting to ache, but it still felt so good. Solomon was letting him control the pace, his own hips pushing back to meet his. Being close like this, being so gentle after being so rough, it felt passionate, loving almost. It caused his entire chest to ache. He'd never felt this with William. As much as he'd hoped for it, no one had ever made him feel so special in their arms like Solomon was right at that moment. It was almost unnerving.

Solomon's lips never left Tyler's skin, pressing kisses all along his neck and shoulder. This position was so intimate and holding Tyler like this felt right. He was surprised when Tyler turned his head, a hand sliding back into his hair, urging him so their lips could meet in a sweet, slow kiss. His tongue searched the moist cavern, knowing that he was growing impossibly close to his end. He'd held off for so long, staved his orgasm to the point he couldn't anymore. "Tyler," he murmured, pulling back and tucking his face into the slick neck. "I can't…."

Tyler smiled, nodding. "Not like this, I wanna see your face," he murmured, pulling away from Solomon one last time. He swallowed hard, laying back on his back. "Like this?" he questioned, spreading his legs wide for Solomon to crawl between.

Solomon nodded, taking his place between those long legs. He pulled Tyler's hips back and up. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, elevating Tyler for better penetration. He was silent, listening to their ragged breathing fill the air, breathing in the thick stench of sweat and sex. It was pungent but he couldn't not love it.

Tyler reached down and took Solomon's cock in his hand, taking in its thickness again. His started to stroke it, unable to believe it had fit inside him or that he'd been fucked so thoroughly with such a beautiful cock. He bit his lower lip, his eyes rising to meet Solomon's curious glance. "Fuck me raw?" he asked, his heart pounding once again, this time for another reason.

"What?" The question had thrown Solomon off completely.

Tyler swallowed hard and sucked in a breath. "I've only let one person fuck me raw and I don't want to think about him. I wanna forget about it completely," he explained, working his hand up and down the slick condom. He really wanted to feel everything.

"Tyler, I… ya know, that's something you should really do with someone ya trust," Solomon tried, unsure if he wanted to give in and give Tyler what he wanted. While he wasn't one to go without condoms at all, he could understand wanting to forget, especially if that one person was Regal.

"I trust you."

Both men froze, an indescribable silence passing between them.

Tyler's gaze never faltered. "I wouldn't have let you fuck me in the first place if I didn't."

Solomon couldn't say anything, surprised at Tyler's words. "Okay," he finally breathed, reaching down and snapping the rubber off. He tossed it off the side of the bed and began his search for the little bottle of lube that had gotten lost amongst the bed. Once he found it, he doused his bare cock, his hand smearing it all over him in a thick coating. "You're sure?"

Tyler nodded, watching as the tube was snapped closed and tossed off the bed as well. He laid back and relaxed, letting Solomon hook both of his legs in the crooks of his arms and slide inside him. It burned, the heat from Solomon's naked dick and his already abused walls, but it felt so good. He bit his lower lip, thinking he'd never forget this night. It was too good, too perfect.

Solomon felt his balls slap against the perfect ass, his jaw tight at the way Tyler felt around him, clutching him even harder. "I'm not gonna last long," he warned, wrapping Tyler's legs around his waist as he leaned forward on his forearms, encasing Tyler's head between them.

Tyler eased his arm between them, his hand smoothing back Solomon's hair, his fingers running through the damp tresses. Their eyes stayed connected as their bodies moved together in a slow, gentle pace. He pulled Solomon in for a kiss, their tongues twisting and turning together in a tango only they knew. Even after Solomon's thrusts picked up, his body shaking over him, he refused to let their lips part.

"Tyler," Solomon warned, his words muffled and swallowed by the blond. He was right on the edge, the feeling of Tyler's walls pulsating around him too much. He couldn't keep going. "I'm gonna…."

Tyler nodded, finally allowing their lips to part. His and Solomon's foreheads pressed together, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Solomon's body. He pushed himself to meet every one of Solomon's thrusts, wanting nothing more than to feel the other man explode inside him. He pulled Solomon in closer, so they were chest to chest, his lips grazing Solomon's ear. "C'mon, fill me up baby."

Those words were more than enough to send Solomon right over the edge, plunging headfirst into the intense orgasm. He bit his lower lip, hoping it would help muffle his cry of pleasure. It didn't. He pushed himself in as far as he could, his body trembling over Tyler's as he came hard, filling that hot channel with is seed.

Tyler hissed out, everything inside him burning as it was splashed with Solomon's release. He laid there panting, holding Solomon's body closer to him, one hand sliding through his hair as the other rested on the back of his neck. A content smile rested on his lips. He relished in the way Solomon pulsated inside him, stretching him just a little bit more before he was nothing more than a boneless heap on top of him. But he didn't mind, actually, he enjoyed being pinned under Solomon like he was.

Solomon caught his breath and pulled his hips back, his softening cock slipping free from Tyler, a stream of cum following him onto the blankets. "I filled you all the way up," he chuckled, rolling to the side and running a hand over his face. "Fuck, that was intense."

Tyler could only nod, everything starting to settle down. Suddenly, he wasn't sure of what he should do. Was he supposed to get up and ask for a shower before he went home? Would Solomon want him to stay? He swallowed hard, looking over to see Solomon's eyes closed, a blissful fixated on his features. His heart gave a flip. He looked so handsome there. He shook his head, left in complete disbelief at how intense everything had been.

Solomon's eyes cracked open, catching the look of uncertainty. "C'mere," he instructed, opening his arms for the smaller male to rest in. Once Tyler was close, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, their bodies sinking into the bed. He was completely exhausted but completely satisfied. "Don't just dip out on me in the morning, okay?" he asked, pulling Tyler in even closer, their legs tangling together.

Tyler nodded again, smiling as he nuzzled into the other man's neck, breathing in their mixed scents before drifting off to sleep. He too was completely exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler's eyes cracked open, his head already pounding. He was wrapped up in a warm pair of arms in a room he could barely make out, his vision too blurry. Groaning softly, he pulled from the warm embrace and sat up, pain shooting up his back from his hips. He couldn't help but smile.

The night before slowly started to play over in his head and he didn't mind reliving it, his stomach twisting at those filthy words that had been whispered in his ear, his heart skipping a beat every time Solomon called him baby or kissed him tenderly.

He looked beside him, Solomon laying there, the sheets draped over his waist. His brows furrowed, looking down to see that he too was under the blankets. At first he was confused, but finally let out a chuckle. Solomon must've moved him under the sheets while he was asleep. His eyes ran over the handsome face moving up to the zig zag design in the shaved third of Solomon's head.

He reached over, tracing them lightly with the tip of his finger. The bristles ticked, but it didn't stop him from thinking that Solomon had been the first "bad boy" he'd ever wanted and that had to be the reason why the sex had been so good the night before. It couldn't be anything else. That chemistry he'd felt, it had to have been the alcohol. He repeated that in his mind, his heart starting to race. Maybe, if he thought it enough he'd actually convince himself it was true.

He let his eyes move back down to the angelic face. "Maybe you aren't such an Uggo after all," he murmured, smiling softly. No, Solomon had a charm to him. He couldn't deny that. He leaned back, content with just looking him over, but hissed out once again as another bolt of pain ran through him. He was certainly going to be limping over the next day or two. There was no way around it, but he didn't regret it at all.

As he got comfortable, he knew whatever that had happened between him and Solomon would probably never happen again. Not with how their lives and careers were set up. But he didn't want to lose that sweet, innocent look on Solomon's face. He looked to the bedside table, forgetting that he hadn't carried his phone into the bedroom the night before. He was surprised to see it sitting there. Again, it had to have been Solomon.

He grabbed it and turned back to the other man, looking over the screen to see the notifications for several missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. Most of them were from William, one or two from his other friends. He just ignored them and the way they tugged at his heart. He'd listen to William's heated messages later. He opened his camera and focused in on Solomon, thinking that he'd keep this little photo for himself, just something to remind him of their night together.

Solomon groaned once he heard the obnoxious shutter. "Too early for selfies," he grumbled, turning his head away. He wasn't fully awake, but he sure wasn't interested in taking any pictures.

"Never too early for a selfie," he returned softly, setting his phone off to the side and laying back down, one hand sliding over Solomon's arm. He knew he couldn't stay too long, he had a million and one things to do before his flight out house show that night, but he'd promised he wouldn't dip out. He let out a sigh, thinking he didn't want to wake the other man, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the awkward discussion that would probably come from him staying.

* * *

A couple hours later, Solomon groaned as he started to wake. He felt the bed beside him, the sheets cold under his touch. Quickly he sat up, his brows furrowed as he looked around the room.

Tyler's clothes were gone.

He let out a heated groan. "You said you wouldn't dip, you asshole," he hissed, rubbing his face with both hands and yawning wide. His hands dropped and he looked to the side Tyler had been sleeping on, a folded piece of paper sitting there on the nightstand

He hadn't expected Tyler to leave him anything, especially a note. He felt a warm settle in his chest as he reached for it.

Opening the paper, Solomon's grumpiness started to vanish, an amused smirk taking it's place as he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Only you Breezey, only you," he commented, throwing his blankets back and letting the short note fall back onto the messy sheets as he stood and started towards his bathroom to shower.

The scrawl was messy and was completely uneven as it went across the paper, the black ink reading:

 _You looked too good sleeping Uggo and I had a flight to catch so I'm not dipping on you. I'm usually home Tuesday nights. Call me if you aren't at a show._

Below was his cell phone number.

And Solomon fully intended to.

* * *

(A/N): JEZUZ! I promised everyone on tumblr 9000 words of smut. I'm proud to tell you that from the kiss that initiates the sexy time until the end of sexy time the word count is 9077! That's a lot of fuckin' smut guys! I've never written a single scene that long so I certainly hope you enjoy it! I know I did writing it! Also, thank you for giving this ficlet a chance. I know Crowe/Breeze is a serious crack pairing but I certainly love them together! So let me know what you think because I would LOVE some serious feed back! Until next time!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
